Ajuda de um amigo
by primnm
Summary: A historia de amor de Merlin e Morgana com a ajuda de um amigo inusitado
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Stalin, que era um mago que viveu no século 21st nasceu com magia não aprendeu como a maioria

Mas como neste século, as pessoas não acreditavam na magia que ele sempre buscou explicação para seus poderes em teorias científicas, mas sempre amei estudar alguns livros sobre magia sem credibilidade

Seu poder mais impressionante que ele gostava de chamar o emblemático era o deslocamento no espaço e no tempo

Um dia, quando ele tinha certeza de que ele pudesse viajar a mais de mil anos, ele decidiu ir para Camelot antes do expurgo, a fim de estudar a magia e tentar dominar e expandir seus poderes

Stalin chegou na floresta que rodeia a cidade de Camelot mal tive tempo de trocar de roupa para o manto de um sacerdote quando ela ouviu um ruído de cavalos e escondeu

Depois que os cavalos desapareceram, ele decidiu explorar o lugar e encontrar um lugar temporário para dormir

Andando pela cidade de Camelot, ele decidiu entrar no castelo e ao longo do caminho para que os empregados estavam que encontrou uma sala vazia e assim com uma janela, que decidiu estabelecer-se lá por um tempo

Depois que ele se estabeleceu com o telefone e foi decidido conhecer pessoas e descobrir onde e como ele poderia ir para os lugares certos para aprender as coisas que ele queria

Caminhando através de um dos corredores do castelo ele pensou que não havia ninguém, então ele decidiu parar e enviar um selfie para o seu tempo sem saber que ela estava sendo vigiada por duas mulheres mais bonitas de Camelot

**Original**

Stalin arrived in the forest that surrounds the city of Camelot barely had time to get changed for a priest's robe when she heard a noise of horses and hid


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Ele postou sua foto calmamente sem perceber a presença das duas mulheres assim que ele se virou para continuar sua exploraçao deu de cara com as duas

Ele sem saber o quanto elas haviam visto resolveu usar todo seu charme para ver o que conseguia descobrir com elas

"Bom dia miladys" ele as cumprimentou com seu maior sorriso e beijou a mao das duas " Meu nome é Stalin"

As duas retribuiram o cumprimento do estranho com seus melhores sorrisos tambem

" Eu sou Milady Morgana, ala do rei Uther" respondeu Morgana que perdeu um pouco do encanto do seu sorriso quando mencionou Uther fato que nao passou desapercebido por Stalin

" Eu sou Gwen serva da Milady" respondeu Gwen

Stalin ao ouvir quem elas eram so queria conhecer mais uma pessoa para ter certeza que fez as contas erradas e que tinha parado na epoca errada

Mas antes que algum dos tres tivesse a oportunidade de dizer mais alguma coisa Arthur aparece pisando duro

"Morgana papai esta te esperando na sala de reunioes" dizendo isso ele finalmente viu Stalin "quem é voce? O que esta fazendo aqui? Quem te deu permissao para estar no castelo? Voces duas o conhecem?" Arthur fez as perguntas num folego so

" Uma pergunta de cada vez" respondeu Stalin com um largo sorriso

" Voce vai responder sim mas para o rei" falou Arthur segurando ele pelo braço e o arrastando pelo castelo

" Larga o braço dele, ele nao esta se recusando nem a te responder nem a te acompanhar" Morgana tentou sair em auxilio de Stalin que ao ouvir lhe enviou um largo sorriso

Quando os quatro chegaram a sala de reunioes onde Uther os estava esperando Arthur finalmente soltou o braço do Stalin que o massageou e lhe fez uma careta que so as duas viram e fizeram muito esforço para nao rir

"O que voce esta fazendo segurando pelo braço esse sacerdote Arthur? Arthur fez cara que nao estava entendendo e Uther continuou "Olha as roupas dele"

" Posso responder" Stalin resolveu interromper a coversa sem saber muito bem porque depois do assentimento de Uther ele continuou " eu vim de um reino muito muito distante eu vim como uma especie de aprendiz e ele me pegou aqui dentro do castelo porque me falaram que era preciso ter a permissao do rei para algumas das atividades que gostaria de aprender

" Pela sua coragem de ter vindo falar comigo voce tem a minha permissao para ser aprendiz do que voce quizer menos magia que aqui é expressamente proibido sujeito a pena de morte"

Stalin fez uma mesura de agradecimento e quando fez mençao de falar algo foi interrompido por Arthur

" Sobre o que voce estava falando com Lady Morgana quando peguei voces tres no corredor?" perguntou Arthur que estava querendo deixa lo em maus lençois com o pai

Morgana fez uma cara de poucos amigos para Arthur mas Stalin fez um gesto para Morgana que podia deixar porque ele responderia

" Eu encontrei com a Milady naquele corredor me apresentei quando ia pedir informaçao de como poderia solicitar uma entrevista com o rei quando o Principe chegou" completou Stalin

Antes que Arthur pudesse falar algo Uther levantou a mao o interrompendo " Voce se quiser pode escolher um dos quartos da ala dos serviçais para se instalar" assim falando fez um gesto dispensando Stalin

Stalin fez uma nova mesura de agradecimento e ja estava a caminho da porta quando o rei novamente o chamou e perguntou " Voce é ou nao um sacerdote?" Stalin fez que nao e saiu com um sorriso na cara

Mas tarde naquele mesmo dia Stalin estava novamente no mesmo corredor pensando em tudo que havia acontecido naquele seu primeiro dia em Camelot quando Morgana e Gwen o chamaram de seu desvaneio

" Stalin" Morgana chamou ele levou um susto mas quando virou ja estava com seu sorriso que estava se tornando sua marca registrada

"Como posso ajudar Milady"

"Contando a verdade" Stalin fez cara de quem nao estava entendendo nada entao ela continuou "Voce veio aprender sobre magia nao foi?

Stalin olhou para Gwen entao fez mençao de falar mas foi interrompido por Morgana de novo

" Nem perca seu tempo de tentar negar e o que era aquele objeto azul para o qual voce estava olhando de manha?

" Melhor do que falar sobre esse objeto eu vou mostrar para voces como ele funciona" falou Stalin resignado porem antes posso fazer uma pergunta Morgana assentiu entao ele perguntou " Como Milady chegou nessa conclusao que vim estudar magia?"

" É simples" respondeu Morgana " porque na hora que ele mencionou a proibiçao da magia foi o unico momento que esse seu sorriso que chega a ser irritante vacilou"

Stalin riu e pegou o tao falado objeto azul que estava escondido na roupa debaixo do manto de sacerdote mas antes esticou a mao para ela quando ela apertou ele disse " parabens pela brilhante deduçao"

" Obrigada" ela riu com vontade no momento em que ele puxou as duas para perto dele e bateu a foto e mostrou o resultado pra elas que ficaram um tanto assustadas mas nenhuma das duas demonstrou e ele aproveitou para mostrar para todos dois dos rostos com os quais ele iria conviver por muito tempo

depois que ele voltou a esconder o celular ela o puxou o arrastando para a camara de Gaius " para onde estamos indo?" quis saber um tanto preocupado

" Te levando para a unica pessoa do castelo que pode te ensinar alguma coisa aprendiz" respondeu Morgana

" Sobre magia?" perguntou esperançoso

" Voce nao tem medo de morrer nao é?" perguntou gwen

" Nao muita" respondeu honestamente quando chegaram na porta de Gaius

Antes que pudessem bater Gaius que tinha ouvido o barulho da conversa abriu a porta

"Viemos te trazer o seu mais novo ajudante" respondeu Morgana com o mais encantador dos seus sorrisos " como ele ja esta entregue podemos ir Gwen" porem antes de ir ela se virou e falou " ainda temos um assunto inacabado e nem tente fugir"

Stalin lhe enviou um gesto de afirmativo e elas foram embora e Gaius passou a encara ló

"Oi me chamo Stalin" Stalin começa a falar para tentar quebrar o clima estranho que ficou

"Meu nome é Gaius" gaius retribuiu o cumprimento " vamos entrar porque precisamos muito conversar rapaz

Os dois homens entraram na camara do medico e depois de se ajeitarem "pode começar a explicar tudo desde o inicio"

" Bem o que o senhor deseja saber do que ela esta falando eu da onde eu vim e porque eu vim para Ca?" pergunta Stalin rindo mas ao mesmo tempo se arrependeu da pergunta que fez

"Dos dois" respondeu Gaius ainda mais curioso

"Bem então vamos lá" começou Stalin "Desde criança eu conseguia me locomover de um cômodo para outro da onde morava com o tempo eu fui conseguindo aumentar esse poder chegando até a me locomover através dos tempos como da onde eu venho as pessoas acham que magia não existe ou que é coisa de maluco procurei resposta na ciencia que conseguia explicar algumas coisas mas não tudo e como já tinha feito varias viagens pelo tempo decidi vir para Ca antes do expurgo para estudar mais sobre o assunto porem alguma coisa deu errado e vim para aqui" Stalin falou num fôlego só

"Como você sabe que você não esta para onde você queria ir e da onde afinal voce vem?" perguntou Gaius curioso

Stalin escolheu cuidadosamente as palavras para não revelar nada sobre o suposto futuro deles "Simples o príncipe Arthur me levou para falar com o pai dele o rei e ele falou que magia era proibido" Stalin tentou evitar o assunto da sua origem

"Otimo agora Morgana?" insistiu Gaius

"Bem eu tenho um objeto" e lhe mostrou o celular "que captura e envia para onde venho acaba servindo para mandar e receber noticias de casa e tanto Morgana quanto Gwen me pegaram usando esse objeto e depois quando Arthur me levou a presença de seu pai Morgana viu que as feições do meu rosto sofreram uma sutil mudança quando ele mencionou a proibição da magia entao ela deduziu e pelo visto ela quer falar mais sobre o assunto

"Da onde você vem rapaz" Gaius a essa altura já estava irritado com embromaçao dele

Stalin resignado respondeu "de um reino chamado Brasil e de bem mais de mil anos daqui" quando ele acabou de falar ele viu que Gaius estava boquiaberto com essa ultima revelação

" e o que você pretende contar para Morgana" perguntou Gaius preocupado

" Bem de inicio não vou contar nada mas também não negarei nada" Gaius fez cara de quem não estava entendendo então Stalin tratou de explicar "o que ela deduzir sozinha eu confirmo o que ela não percebeu vou fazer de conta que não tem nada para contar

"Como assim de inicio" perguntou Gaius curioso

"Com o passar do tempo posso contar mais alguma coisa ou não" explicou Stalin

Stalin então se postou no lado dele e tirou a selfie e mostrou para Gaius assim como fez com Morgana e Gwen

Enquanto isso...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Balinor, Hunith e Merlin estavam reunidos em sua casa em Ealdor

- Você tem que ir meu filho – Balinor tentou explicar – se você ficar pode ser descoberto e até morto

- Mas em Camelot não é permitido o uso da magia – Merlin tentando convencê-los a deixa-lo ficar – rei de lá tem fama de ser pior do que o daqui e mais cruel também

- Mas lá tem o Gaius que pode ajuda-lo a aprimorar melhor sua magia – interveio Hunith

Merlin viu que não conseguiria convencê-los que o melhor era ficar então pegou uma sacola com seus pertences se despediu com grande pesar dos pais e foi se despedir de seu grande amigo Will

- Will – chamou Merlin - Will não teve jeito tenho que ir para Camelot – e deu um abraço de despedida em seu amigo

Merlin antes de pegar a estrada deu uma olhada para trás e mandou um adeus para Will e seus pais que nesse momento tinham chegado perto de Will para darem um ultimo adeus ao filho

De Ealdor para Camelot era um longo caminho o qual Merlin fez a contra gosto quando lá chegou ele estava muito cansado e só queria encontrar esse tal de Gaius logo e poder descansar um pouco

Porem, logo que ele entra na cidade baixa ele se esquece de todo cansaço e de todo o resto e seu coração acelera quando avista em uma banca escolhendo tecidos uma linda morena de pele pálida e profundos olhos verdes.

Quando ele tenciona se aproximar para saber mais da linda moça ele ouve o dono da barraca – lady Morgana pode deixar que eu mando os tecidos para o castelo como de costume

Merlin ao ouvir Lady Morgana congelou e se, pois ele sabia que o rei de Camelot tinha uma protegida com esse nome e não teria nenhuma chance com ela.

Gwen e Stalin que estavam em outra barraca comprando frutas pararam e observaram aquela cena curiosa

Morgana se aproximou dos dois amigos e viu que os dois estavam olhando de forma curiosa para um rapaz que tinha se virado para ir embora, mas ela não viu seu rosto.

Um olhou para o outro e não responderam de imediato preferiram não contar da reação do rapaz desconhecido quando a viu

- Você já me deve algumas respostas quer acrescentar, mas essa a lista? – Morgana perguntou a Stalin

- Não – respondeu Stalin rindo – era só um rapaz que chegou até o meio do pátio e deu meia volta – respondeu omitindo uma parte

Ela olhou para Gwen que fez que sim que era isso mesmo que havia ocorrido. Apesar de achar que estava faltando algo deixou passar

Depois de pedir informação para um guarda que estava na porta do castelo Merlin finalmente chegou a camara de Gaius

- Meu nome é Merlin – Merlin se apresentou a Gaius e lhe entregou uma carta para Gaius na qual seus pais contavam o motivo pelo qual haviam enviado Merlin a Camelot

- Bem, Merlin acho que por enquanto você vai ser meu novo assistente já que o ultimo já mudou de ramo e esta sendo assistente do ferreirio – Gaius falou logo após acabar de ler a carta e acabou por tirar Merlin de seus devaneios com Lady Morgana – aquele vai ser seu quarto daqui para frente – Gaius falou apontando para a porta na frente de Merlin

Merlin entrou em seu novo quarto e acabou dormindo de imediato. Sonhando a noite inteira com Morgana

Merlin acordou no dia seguinte ouvindo uma voz de mulher vindo da sala abriu somente uma fresta para ver quem era já que não estava apresentável e viu que era Lady Morgana e decidiu acabar de ouvir a conversa dela com o medico

- Então na hora que ficar pronto você manda para mim ou prefere que eu peça para Gwen buscar? - Perguntou Morgana

- Não precisa mandar buscar agora tenho um assistente que pode levar para milady quando ficar pronto – Gaius respondeu sem tirar os olhos da formula que estava ministrando

Depois dessa resposta Morgana foi embora deixando Merlin com um misto de alegria e tristeza. Tristeza porque ele estava se deleitando com sua beleza e alegria porque sua primeira impressão dele seria horrível já que ele estava todo desgrenhado

Meia hora depois Merlin saiu do quarto já pronto e tentando não mostrar empolgação para que Gaius não mudasse de ideia e acabasse não deixando ir levar o que quer que fosse para lady Morgana

- Bom dia Gaius – Gaius que estava muito concentrado no que fazia levou um baita susto com ele

- Merlin que bom que você acordou preciso que você leve este medicamento aos aposentos da Lady Morgana – Gaius lhe entregou o frasco quando Merlin já estava se virando para sair – claro depois que você tomar café

Merlin se sentou para tomar café sem dizer nada até mesmo porque ele não queria que Gaius percebesse sua empolgação de poder ver Lady Morgana

Merlin achou a porta do quarto de Morgana aberta mesmo assim deu duas batidinhas na porta para anunciar sua chegada

Quando Morgana se virou para ver quem era e deu de cara com Merlin sentiu seu coração disparar assim como Merlin na primeira vez que a viu como agora.

- Milady – Merlin tentou não se atrapalhar com as palavras –eu sou Merlin, o assistente de Gaius e trouxe seu medicamento.

Ela levantou a Mao para pegar o frasco da Mao de Merlin porém, quando as duas se tocaram levemente ambos experimentam uma sensação que ate então nunca haviam sentido fazendo com que os dois se afastassem rapidamente

- Obrigada por trazer o medicamento – Morgana falou para quebrar o silencio que havia se instalado e para não o deixar perceber como isso a havia afetado.

Merlin retirou se com uma ultima reverencia

Assim que Merlin saiu Morgana se sentou em sua cama para se recuperar e tentar entender o que aconteceu.

Merlin também quando saiu do quarto teve que se encostar-se a uma parede para se recuperar e entender porque que toda vez que a via ficava desse jeito

Quando se virou para ir embora avistou Gwen que estava indo para o quarto de Morgana

- Oi nunca te vi aqui antes de ontem você é novo aqui, não? – perguntou Gwen curiosa em relação a ele - eu sou Gwen, por sinal. - Gwen completou com um sorriso

- Oi, sou sim cheguei ontem sou o novo assistente do gaius – informou Merlin – a propósito meu nome é Merlin.

Gwen se despediu de Merlin sem deixar de notar que ele estava tão pálido como no dia anterior depois de avistar Moregana e foi em direção ao quarto de Morgana.

Chegando lá avistou sua amiga na janela branca como se estivesse passando mal

- Esta tudo bem minha senhora? – perguntou Gwen assustada com a cena que acabou de presenciar – quer que eu vá buscar o seu remédio com gaius?

- Esta tudo bem sim, o seu novo assistente já trouxe – respondeu Morgana apontando para o frasco que estava em cima da mesa.

Gwen achou estranhos os dois terem uma reação tão parecida depois de se encontrarem, mas achou melhor não falar nada com ela.

No caminho de volta para a camara de Gaius Merlin esta sonhando acordado com Morgana quando é interceptado por Stalin

-Oi, você não é o rapaz que chegou ontem e ficou um tanto perturbado quando viu Lady Morgana ontem comprando tecido – perguntou Stalin tentando parecer serio.

Merlin ficou vermelho escarlate com o comentário

- Não precisa ficar dessa cor – Stalin começou a rir – bem vamos começar de novo. Meu nome é Stalin e o seu é?

- Meu nome é Merlin – Merlin respondeu ainda um pouco vermelho e um tanto sem graça – sou o novo assistente do Gaius

No dia seguinte muito cedo Stalin estava na casa de Gwen para suas aulas de ferreiro com o pai dela e a encontra lá

- Stalin ontem eu conheci ontem o rapaz da feira parece que ele é o novo assistente do Gaius e a Morgana ficou bem perturbada depois que o conheceu – contou Gwen

- Eu também o conheci ontem e quando mencionei o quão ele ficou perturbado na feira ele ficou escarlate – contou Stalin

- Voce não fez isso, não é? –perguntou Gwen e quando ele confirmou os dois tiveram um acesso de riso dando um susto no pai de Gwen


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

A conversa entre Gwen e Stalin foi interrompida por Arthur que chegou esbaforido

- Eu preciso de uma espada nova agora – o príncipe fala em tom autoritário

- Calma ai, rapaz – Stalin o interrompe – uma espada nova e de boa qualidade leva dias para ficar pronta.

- Você não esta me entendendo preciso dela para agora – Arthur insistiu

- De essa espada ai para ele – o pai de Gwen interrompe a conversa antes que Stalin pudesse protestar ele continuou – ele é o príncipe rapaz ele tem prioridade a qualquer outra pessoa

Stalin pegou a espada para lhe entregar, mas a reteve em sua Mao e perguntou – Porque a pressa para ter essa espada, príncipe – fez uma referencia e lhe entregou a espada

- Stalin – pai e filha gritaram ao mesmo tempo

- Não tem problema Tom – Arthur respondeu – meu pai me mandou numa peregrnaçao para provar meu valor como príncipe e não posso ir com uma espada com cabo quebrado – e saiu

Depois que o príncipe saiu pai e filha ficaram encarando Stalin que os olhou com cara de inocente que não sabia o porquê estava sendo recriminado – ficamos sabendo da fofoca não foi alem do mais perdi minha espada era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era me contar porque?

- Você poderia ter sido preso e morto por ter confrontado o príncipe – informou Tom – e espada você pode fazer outra

- Vou trabalhar tentem não se matarem crianças – Gwen brincou antes de sair

- Bom dia, minha senhora – Gwen entrou no quarto de Morgana e já a encontrou em pé encostada-se à janela.

- Bom dia – Morgana retribuiu o cumprimento – você por um acaso não saberia dizer para onde Arthur foi não é?

- Sim e não – respondeu Gwen Morgana fez uma cara de quem não estava entendendo então ela prosseguiu – eu sei que ele foi em uma peregrinação para provar seu valor como príncipe mas para onde ele foi e o que foi fazer exatamente eu não sei

- Como você fiou sabendo? – perguntou Morgana

- Ele antes de sair passou La em casa para pegar uma espada nova já que ele não podia ir com uma espada com cabo quebrado e o Stalin o atormentou até ele contar do porque da pressa – Gwen explica

Morgana começa a rir – e ele não foi para o calabouço?- Gwen faz que não – se ele não acabar morto ainda vai ser de grande valia

- Cara de pau, mas um grande amigo – completa Gwen e Morgana concorda rindo

- Vamos testar essa amizade toda – Morgana resolve – aonde ele esta agora?

- Era para estar com o meu pai aprendendo a ser um ferreiro – responde Gwen que não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo

- Entao vamos até lá agora – Morgana falou e saiu puxando Gwen pelo braço

- Senhor aqui esta o remédio pra dor no ombro que o Gaius ficou de lhe enviar – Tom pegou o frasco e entrou para guarda-lo

Stalin que ficou sozinho com Merlin quando ele começa a rir

Morgana que até então não tinha visto Merlin – Stalin você vai atrás do Arthur agora - falou com voz autoritária

Merlin quando ouviu a voz de Morgana congelou

- Primeiramente bom dia milady – e fez uma reverencia – segundo se você não me contar do porque dessa urgência toda não irei e terceiro pelo que eu sempre li essas peregrinações não podem ter ajuda se não perdem seu valor

Gwen fez um sinal de que ele morreria enforcado

Morgana que não tinha visto Merlin até então respondeu – Voce não tem medo que eu tenha uma conversa sobre certo tema com o rei? – quando ele fez que não ela resolveu sem saber porque confiar nele seu maior segredo que só Gwen sabia – eu sonhei que iria acontecer algo de muito ruim com Arthur

- Agora sim você me deu um bom argumento – respondeu Stalin deixando Morgana perplexa por ele não ter duvidado da resposta dela por nenhum instante sequer – mas continuamos com um probleminha como vamos saber exatamente pra onde ele foi

-É muito simples Se ele foi essa manha as pegadas do cavalo ainda estão frescas – respondeu Merlin que até então ainda não tinha sido visto por nenhuma das duas

Gwen quando percebeu a presença de Merlin ficou preocupada pois não sabia o que poderia acontecer

Morgana teve uma reação muito parecida com a que ela teve no quarto quando o conheceu

Stalin que adorava colocar lenha na fogueira tratou logo de quebrar o silencio imposto pela fala de Merlin - ótimo vamos os quatro atrás do príncipe

Todos eles ficaram para dos olhando para ele como se não tivessem entendido o que ele tinha falado

- O que, gente? – ele perguntou rindo – é a melhor chance de ajuda-lo – os três ainda olhavam para ele assustados

- Eu devo ser muito burra porque não entendi como nós quatro somos a melhor forma de ajuda-lo? – perguntou Gwen

- Voce não precisa de ajuda, afinal você não estuda magia – Morgana completou entre os dentes.

Stalin riu – você não é burra Gwen, e Morgana se você falar um pouquinho mais alto eu viro é carne assada

Merlin estava perplexo com o nível de sinceridade da conversa

-vocês querem um motivo individual para irmos todos –os três assentiram - tudo bem primeiramente eu não estudo magia eu nasci com ela - falou baixinho – porem, perto do Arthur não poderei usar magia e aqui estamos rodeados de armas

- Voce esta sugerindo que eu pegue armas aqui para levar? – perguntou gwen perplexa – e eu alegaria o que para meu pai?

- Conte um pedaço da verdade ele falou – que é para o príncipe garanto que ele não vai se opor e outro detalhe garanto que de todos aqui você é a que entende mais desses artefatos

Os dois concordaram plenamente.

- Morgana você alem de ter acesso ao Uther para ter alguma ideia pra onde ir para procura-lo entende a cabeça do príncipe – Stalin continuou explicando seu ponto de vista – e quanto a você rapaz entende de seguir rastros não é?

- Mas se vai direto ao rei saber para onde ele foi ou o que ele foi fazer não precisam de mim - Merlin falou tentando se esquivar

- Já ouviu falar em imprevisto que o fez mudar de rota - retrucou Stalin

- E esse seu plano mirabolante previu o que vamos alegar para poder sumir por algum tempo que ninguém sabe quanto vai ser – perguntou Morgana não querendo mostrar sua admiração pela rapidez de raciocínio do forasteiro

- É simples a verdade vocês vão sair comigo – os tres desataram a rir – mas é claro não adianta mentir depois algum desses cavaleiros nos ve juntos e vai correndo contar para o rei.

- tudo bem mas qual seria o passeio tão demorado? - Insistiu Morgana

- Vocês duas vão me levar para ser aprendiz de alguém que mora em algum lugar aqui perto e você foi entregar um desses seus remédios para águem que estava no mesmo lugar. Agora acho melhor vocês se apressarem – completou rindo – espero vocês em duas horas no estábulo

Os três seguiram suas recomendações e foram cada um fazer sua parte

Gwen estava arrumando armamentos suficientes para os quatro quando seu pai a interrompeu – aonde que você pensa que vai levar tudo isso?

- É para o príncipe – respondeu Gwen que preferiu omitir a verdade do que mentir para seu pai

Merlin chegou à camara de Gaius com uma cara de réu

- Gaius, fui convocado para ajudar o tal do Stalin a achar algum lugar através das pegadas de cavalo.

- Pegadas de qual cavalo? – perguntou Gaius Merlin que não queria mentir preferiu dar de ombros – vai sim ele é um pouco doidinho, mas é um bom rapaz alem do que vocês podem aprender algo um com o outro.

- Uther eu vim comunicar que eu vou dar um passeio com a Gwen daqui a pouco – Morgana começou

- Acha mesmo que você deve – respondeu Uther – agora que Arthur saiu para sua peregrinação para provar que é capaz de se tornar um bom rei

- Qual é a diferença? – retrucou Morgana – nem rezar eu posso já que não sei para o que rezar nem para o que pedir auxilio para ele – Morgana jogou verde para colher maduro

-Ele foi em busca de duas partes que estão faltando para completar um artefato mágico o qual eu já tenho um pedaço no meu cofre – Uther contou o que Morgana quis saber sem querer

- Mas ele esta em perigo, não – comentou Morgana – ele foi sozinho para uma peregrinação dupla

- Não chega a ser uma peregrinação dupla já que um pedaço esta com um grupo de druidas que se escondem em Camelot

Morgana lhe deu o sorriso que ele esperava dela, mas no intimo achou que ele estava, mas louco do que antes se achava que ir a busca de um acampamento druida não era perigoso

Como combinado os quatro se encontraram em duas horas no estábulo.

- Gostei de ver crianças obedientes – Stalin brinca com os três

- Vamos logo – Morgana o corta - Uther contou que ele foi atrás de um acampamento druida atrás de um pedaço de um artefato mágico e depois vai atrás do outro pedaço.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4

Enquanto isso Arthur que havia entrado na floresta sozinho e sem nenhuma ideia da onde ele poderia achar o acampamento druida e sabia menos ainda aonde poderia procurar a outra parte do artefato mágico estava se sentindo solitário sem ter com quem conversar.

Ele estava começando a falar sozinho quando avistou um adolescente que estava colhendo algumas frutas. Ele ficou na duvida se deveria abordar o rapaz, pois se o adolescente fosse um druida poderia colocar sua missão toda a perder. Mas na pior das hipóteses seria alguém com quem falar. Então ele guardou tudo que o poderia denunciar sua identidade dentro de um saco e desceu do cavalo para ir encontrar o rapaz

- Bom dia, meu nome é Arthur – Arthur o abordou com um grande sorriso e lhe esticou a Mao.

- Bom dia, e o meu é Mordred – o rapaz retribuiu o cumprimento depois de ter se recuperado do susto que tinha levado com a chegada de Arthur e apertou-lhe a Mao

- Desculpe, mas eu estou meio perdido pode me dizer se existe algum acampamento aqui por perto? – Arthur perguntou para ver se conseguia tirar alguma informação dele

- Olha é, mas perto você ir para Camelot – responde Mordred

Arthur viu que não seria tão fácil tirar a informação do rapaz, mas ele tentou mais uma vez – como eu nasci através da magia, acho perigoso me instalar na cidade, já que alguém pode descobrir e eu acabar morrendo – Arthur mentiu um pouco e foi um pouco sincero.

- Até tinha um acampamento druida aqui perto - começou Mordred – porem eles se mudaram pois foram atacados por um feiticeiro que roubou algo valioso deles então eles preferiram se mudar antes que o rei de Camelot descobrisse sua localização e acabasse por destrui-los de vez – completou Mordred

Arthur ficou impressionado com os acontecimentos relatados então falou – como você soube de tudo isso?

- Eu fui o único que ficou – respondeu Mordred

- Porque você ficou E o que você pretende fazer agora? – perguntou Arthur cada vez mais curioso com a situação

- Porque eu não vou ficar fugindo desse rei déspota e eu não faço a mínima ideia do que vou fazer agora – Mordred respondeu com toda sinceridade já que não tinha ideia que estava falando com o filho do "rei déspota" – mesmo que eu quisesse fazer alguma coisa a respeito eu não sei por onde começar a procurar esse feiticeiro

- E você sabe quem é esse feiticeiro? – Arthur arriscou

- Sei que ele se chama Alvarr porque no meio da confusão foi assim que o chamaram – respondeu Mordred – e que ele estaria atrás desse objeto e de mais dois iguais a eles

Arthur engoliu em seco já que ele sabia que um desses objetos estava guardado em Camelot então ele decidiu que iria ajudar o rapaz ate mesmo porque ele precisava da ajuda do rapaz – você esta acampado em algum lugar fixo?

- Não – respondeu Mordred

- Entao esta decidido nós vamos encontrar esse feiticeiro e depois te acompanho ate o seu acampamento – declarou Arthur dizendo para si mesmo que era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era escolta-lo até sua gente depois sem que o pai ficasse sabendo

- Obrigado – agradeceu Mordred –mas tem um probleminha – Arthur fez uma careta que não estava entendendo então ele continuou – quando eu decidi ficar eles cortaram relações comigo segundo eles definitivamente

Arthur ao ouvir isso ficou sem reação

- Dizem que o melhor lugar para se conseguir informações é na taverna aonde podemos encontrar alguma? – perguntou mesmo sabendo a resposta

- A única que eu conheço fica em camelot – respondeu Mordred sinceramente

-Nada é perfeito – respondeu Arthur tentando parecer natural – você tem cavalo?- Mordred fez que sim apontando para um cavalo que estava amarrado numa arvore atrás deles

Os dois montaram em seus cavalos respectivamente e foram em direção a Camelot com Arthur rezando para não ser pego por ninguém e imaginando o que fazer para não ser reconhecido na taberna

Os dois estavam cavalgando por cerca de meia hora quando Arthur houve um barulho e faz sinal para Mordred parar e para fazer silencio

Arthur desceu do cavalo e estava desbainhando a espada e seguido logo atrás por Mordred que também segurava um punhal. Quando viu que se tratava de seus amigos abaixou a espada e fez sinal para Mordred fazer o mesmo com o punhal

Os quatro também descem de seus respectivos cavalos e vão à direção dos dois com expressão de aliviados por vê-lo bem

- Quem são eles Arthur? – pergunta Mordred

- são meus amigos – respondeu Arthur mesmo não conhecendo Merlin

- Mordred eles sao Morgana, Gwen, Stalin

- Merlin – respondeu o jovem feiticeiro

- Merlin – Arthur repetiu acabando as apresentações

- Muito prazer- cumprimentou Mordred e todos retribuíram o cumprimento

- Já que ninguém vai perguntar, vou eu? O que esta acontecendo? – Stalin fez a pergunta que estava queimando na língua de todo mundo mas que ninguém estava com coragem de fazer

- Vamos sentar então – Arthur então contou tudo o que aconteceu naquela manha inclusive o plano de ir ate a taverna tentar mais alguma informação

- Otimo aventura – exclamou Stalin – concorda Merlin – o menino concordou mesmo achando que ali todo mundo era maluco

– e vocês duas voltam para casa agora – completou Arthur

- Senta e espera – Morgana respondeu

- Concordo com você milady – respondeu Gwen

Mordred observava a conversa com o Maximo de interesse e o Maximo de silencio como se ele não quisesse que alguém lembrasse que ele estava ali. Na verdade não era por nenhum motivo escuso era apenas porque ele estava adorando ver um grupo de amigos juntos que era uma coisa que ele nunca tinha tido uma apenas uma amiga que tinha ido embora a muitos anos

Quando todos estavam se levantando para irem em direção a taberna

- Voces duas pretendem entrar lá também – Arthur perguntou para as duas carrancudo.

- Olha só por esta vez podemos ficar de fora tomando conta dos cavalos, esta bom para você assim? – Morgana perguntou de forma debochada

- Esta ótimo – Arthur responde mal humorado e ao mesmo tempo respira aliviado quando Morgana na entregou sua verdadeira identidade

Fizeram todo o percurso até a taberna calados cada um absorto em seus próprios pensamentos

- Arthur, eu fico com as duas – Stalin falou assim que eles chegaram na taberna

- É melhor do que elas ficarem sozinhas aqui – Arthur respondeu entrando na taberna seguido pelos outros dois rapazes

- Meninas parece que agora somos só nós três – Stalin brinca com as duas enquanto procuravam um lugar para sentar – conte-me como esta sendo passar tanto tempo com o Merlin?

Gwen não aguentou e começou a rir e Morgana fez cara de quem não estava entendendo

- Não faz essa cara, milady – Stalin brinca – você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando esta escrito na sua cara

- O que esta escrito na minha cara? – Morgana ainda tenta disfarçar, mas Stalin lhe envia uma cara de quem sabia do que estava falando mas desiste e admite – esta tão na cara assim?

- Imagina, só desde o dia em que vocês se conheceram enfim desde ontem – Stalin responde e tanto ele como Gwen não aguentaram mais e desataram a rir com vontade


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Enquanto Gwen, Morgana e Stalin ficaram conversando do lado de fora da taberna Arthur, Merlin e Mordred entraram no estabelecimento.

Nenhum dos três tinha noção do que fazer do que perguntar e nem de para quem perguntar então resolveram sentar em uma mesa

Uma garçonete veio ao encontro deles – o que vão querer moços bonitos? – o que deixou os três ruborizados

- Uma cerveja para cada – responde Mordred. Assim que a moça se afastou os outros dois olharam para ele com aquela cara de porque você pediu isso e ele lhes devolveu outra careta que dizia que o que mais ele poderia pedir

Os três ficaram quietos até a chegada das cervejas

Quando a garçonete chegou com as três cervejas Arthur abriu a boca para fazer uma pergunta, mas foi interrompido por uma confusão que tinha acabado de começar logo ao lado deles.

Quando Merlin abriu a boca para perguntar o que estava acontecendo a garçonete já tinha sumido e um rapaz caiu em cima da mesa onde eles estavam instalados atrás dele veio mais meia dúzia de homens querendo pega -lo . Os quatro pularam para fora da mesa ao mesmo tempo porem acabaram no meio do quebra quebra depois de muitos socos e ponta pés os tres conseguiram sair da taberna bem machucados

- O que aconteceu? – os três perguntaram ao mesmo tempo enquanto Stalin e Gwen corriam para as provisões que trouxeram em busca de material para cuidar dos ferimentos dos três

Stalin entregou um pouco desse material para Morgana ao mesmo trocavam olhares conspiratórios com Gwen

Stalin foi cuidar de Mordred e Gwen foi cuidar de Arthur deixando Merlin para Morgana que queria fulminar os dois com os olhos

Quando ela encostou-se a ele para poder cuidar de seus ferimentos ambos sentiram um arrepio percorre por todo seus corpos mas tentaram não deixar o outro perceber nada, mas não passou desapercebido Nem por Gwen e nem por Stalin que trocaram olhares com Stalin fazendo gesto discreto para Gwen tampar a visão da cena de Arthur enquanto Mordred observava tudo com muita curiosidade

Morgana esta cuidando do machucado dos olhos dele quando trocaram um olhar que se esqueceram de tudo e todos ao redor até que foram cortados pelo grito de dor de Arthur com o susto Merlin pegou o gelo da Mao da Morgana e levou até os lábios já que Morgana já tinha cuidado do olho machucado porem sem tirar os olhos um do outro

Foi o tempo de ele pegar o gelo para Arthur dar um pulo da onde estava sentado por pouco não pegou o clima que estava rolando entre eles

Depois que Arthur quebrou o "espetáculo particular" deles e os dois se afastaram rapidamente e Stalin perguntou – pelo menos descobriram alguma coisa útil? – completou fazendo o ultimo curativo de Mordred

- Não – respondeu Arthur – não conseguimos nem abordar ninguém quanto mais fazer perguntas para obter informações sobre esse tal de Alvar

- Eu ouvi o nome Alvar – o rapaz que tinha os metido na confusão apareceu todo sorridente – eu sei aonde encontra-lo.

Os seis olharam ao mesmo tempo para o rapaz recém-chegado

- Então fala logo – Arthur falou ríspido

- Não ligue para ele – Morgana o interrompeu – ele é mau educado desde criança – Morgana esticou a Mao para ele – meu nome é Morgana, ela é a Gwen, o mal educado chama Arthur, Mordred, Stalin e Merlin – Morgana fez as apresentações apontando para cada um quando falava seus nomes apenas evitando olhar para Merlin quando falou nome dele

- Meu nome é Gwaine – o rapaz retribuiu o cumprimento com um belo sorriso no rosto

- Não quero ser mal educado, mas estamos com um pouquinho de pressa – Stalin o interrompeu.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Gwaine – vou ser breve ele se esconde no reino de Essetir com a proteção do rei de lá tal de Cemred

- Isso fica muito longe? – depois de ter perguntado que ele se lembrou de que tinha pessoas presentes que não sabiam da sua historia e acabou por contar meia verdade usando toda sua cara de pau – é que sou de um reino alem mar e cheguei a pouco tempo

- Pessoal não temos provisões para uma viagem desse tamanho – Gwen declarou

- Eu conheço um caminho para lá onde podemos conseguir mais provisões – Gwaine informou alegremente – claro que se vocês permitirem a presença de mais um nessa jornada

- Contanto que não inclua nesse itinerário matar alguém por mim tudo bem – Stalin disse tão espontaneamente que todos começaram a rir

Depois de uma declaração como essa ninguém teve argumento para não deixar que Gwaine os acompanhassem

- Não se preocupe rapaz não precisaremos matar ninguém – respondeu Gwaine rindo – apenas encontraremos com um amigo que poderá nos ajudar

- Estamos perdendo tempo então – Arthur falou impaciente

Os sete estavam cavalgando em silencio já fazia alguns minutos quando Mordred quebrou o silencio – porque você resolveu nos ajudar se você nem nos conhece?

Todos os outros olharam muito interessados para Gwaine aguardando a resposta

- Digamos que eu adore uma confusão – respondeu Gwaine que não queria falar sobre o assunto – e vocês porque estão caçando ele? – Gwaine devolveu a pergunta

Depois de um momento de hesitação Mordred também respondeu muito vagamente – digamos que ele roubou algo que pertencia a minha família

- E vocês são da família dele presumo?

- Não, digamos que nós também adoramos uma boa encrenca – respondeu Stalin.

- Então espero que vocês saibam manejar bem uma espada e entendam de magia pois entende bem de ambos – Gwaine lhes contou

Com exceção de Arthur e Gwen todos engolem em seco a parte que se referia a magia

- Então você conhece ele? – Arthur insiste – para você saber tanto sobre tem que conhece ló já que ter magia não é uma informação que as pessoas saiam dando por aí sobre si mesmas

- É verdade – Gwaine concordou – bem eu não o conheço é que ele machucou alguém de quem eu gosto ou gostava muito e quero acertar as contas com ele – ele acaba confessando

- Voce não sabe se essa pessoa esta viva? - Perguntou Gwen intrigada com a historia.

- Bem vamos unir o útil ao agradável – respondeu Gwaine – vamos providenciar provisões e descobrir se esta viva ou não, MS afinal vocês entendem de alguma das duas ou não caso não voltamos daqui mesmo antes que alguém se machuque gravemente ou acabe mesmo morrendo.

Como Merlin, Morgana, Mordred e Stalin nao queriam se entregar por causa da magia não responderam de imediato.

- Se estamos aqui é porque sabemos manejar uma espada você não acha – respondeu Arthur – mas afinal esse lugar que você esta nos levando vai demorar muito para chegar? – completou perguntando

- Não – respondeu Gwaine rindo – até mesmo porque estou morrendo de fome. Voces não?

- Com certeza – todos concordaram de imediato

- Stalin como ainda tem um pouco de tempo porque você não fala um pouco da seu reino – Gwaine sugeriu e todos deram graças a Deus por tirar atenção de cima deles

Stalin que estava absorto em seus pensamentos levou um susto, mas respondeu – falar sobre o que o que querem saber.

- Apenas fale você adora falar mesmo – respondeu Morgana e todos riram concordando com a cabeça mesmo Gwaine e Mordred que nunca o haviam visto antes daquela manha

Stalin como um menino obediente que era fez o que Morgana e gwaine sugeriram e falou o restante do percurso


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6

Stalin foi muito obediente no resto da manha que foi o período que levou para eles chegarem ao local para conseguirem as provisões que precisavam para seguirem viagem para Essetir ele falou bastante contou historias sobre ele que não podiam comprometer a sua origem, cantou algumas musicas desafinadamente de propósito depois que descobriu que isso irritava Arthur, mas não resistiu e tirou foto com todos ( mesmo já sabendo que não conseguiria postar)e como era um objeto fora desse tempo alegou que era algo bem especifico da sua terra o que não deixou de ser verdade

- Vai demorar muito para chegar? – Arthur perguntou – porque se ele abrir a boca mais uma vez não me responsabilizo por mim

- Você é feio – Stalin respondeu fazendo beiçinho e fazendo todos rirem

- Não precisam brigar meninos – interveio Gwaine brincando com eles –chegamos ao nosso destino

- Que lugar é este? – perguntou Arthur ignorando a brincadeira

- Um campo de cultivo de varias culturas – respondeu Mordred. Arthur continuou fazendo uma cara de quem continua não entendendo nada

- Uma fazenda – Morgana explicou

Nesse momento Merlin faz um sinal para mostrar que estava vindo alguém e todos ficaram quietos com exceção de Gwaine

- Percy! – exclamou Gwaine alegremente e foi ao encontro de um homem de quase um metro e noventa de altura e lhe deu um forte abraço em seu amigo – que bom que você esta vivo, meu amigo.

Percival passado o susto inicial retribuiu o abraço do amigo – Gwaine que bom te ver também. Voce não vai apresentar seus amigos?

Gwaine sorriu e fez as devidas apresentações

- Entrem para poderem descansar um pouco e comer alguma coisa – Percy falou de forma muito simpática

Enquanto todos estavam comendo Percival perguntou – O que vocês estão fazendo por aqui?

Mordred contou toda a historia para Percy incluindo a parte de porque eles estavam ali

- Eu vou fornecer todas as previsões que vocês precisarem – Percy comunicou – e vou com vocês já que presumo que vocês não conhecem Essetir. Estou certo?

Todos fizeram que sim com a cabeça e Arthur saiu de fininho Morgana viu e foi atrás para falar com ele

-O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou preocupada

- Era para ser uma jornada solitária – explicou Arthur – e agora tem praticamente um exercito completo

Morgana se solidariza com o príncipe e o abraça mas não deixa de falar – isso deixou de ser uma jornada de coragem Arthur para se tornar uma questão de segurança para camelot e nesse caso toda ajuda vem bem vinda, não? – completou com um pequeno sorriso

- Voce tem razão, Morgana – respondeu Arthur que lhe da a Mao e voltam para dentro detalhe este que não passou desapercebido por ninguém principalmente Merlin que não conseguiu esconder seu ciúme. Stalin e Gwen se viraram para Merlin e viram aquela reação que ninguém mais viu mas so trocaram um sorriso conspiratório

Nesse momento Percy entra na sala com um mapa – pessoal tenho esse mapa que poderá nos auxiliar na busca de vocês

- Toda ajuda vem bem vinda – anunciou Mordred – mas como vai ajudar se não sabemos a localização exata do tal de Alvarr?

- Bem cem por cento de certeza não posso garantir – respondeu Percy abrindo o mapa em cima de uma mesa – mas esse mapa nos leva ao esconderijo dele pelo menos até a uns dois meses atrás em Essetir

Eles passaram horas estudando a melhor maneira de ir para Essetir a melhor estratégia para quando conseguiu seu objetivo. Quando eles viram já era noite

- Bem acho melhor descansarmos agora que a jornada vai ser longa – declarou Percy. Ele acomodou as meninas no seu quarto e se acomodou juntamente com os rapazes na sala onde eles ficaram horas estudando o mapa

Quando deu cinco horas da manha Arthur acordou todos os rapazes começaram a arrumar as coisas para sair sem as duas

- Elas vão querer matar você e sinceramente eu ajudo a te segurar – comentou Stalin que neste momento estava se comunicando telepaticamente com Morgana e explicando os planos de Arthur

- É muito perigoso para mulheres – respondeu Arthur

- É o que elas quiserem fazer com você depois de uma declaração dessas com certeza eu ajudo com o maior prazer – retrucou Stalin e com exceção de Arthur todos riram

As duas aproveitaram que eles estavam fazendo barulho e fizeram a parte mais barulhenta de sua preparação para sair

- Agora podemos fazer tudo em silencio – Arthur interrompeu a algazarra e todos pararam e rir e fizeram o que ele mandou

As duas depois e prontas pularam a janela para poderem arrumar as coisas em seus cavalos

- Ainda da tempo de reconsiderar, Arthur – Stalin advertiu

- Não – berrou Arthur – agora cale a boca e vamos embora

Quando todos estavam prontos para sair tiveram uma "surpresa" menos para Stalin

- Podemos ir ou as donzelas precisam de mais tempo? – perguntou Morgana sarcasticamente

- Voces vão voltar para casa isso sim – esbravejou Arthur

- Voce alem de machista é burro – respondeu Morgana – nós estávamos lá e sabemos o caminho tanto quanto você. Se não formos com você vamos sozinhas. Voce escolhe

- Vamos logo – Gwaine os interrompeu – estamos perdendo tempo

Arthur muito a contra gosto não teve escolha e concordou com a ida das duas junto com eles

Mordred e Merlin ficaram para trás para falarem com Stalin que percebeu a intenção e também diminuiu o ritmo

- Como você conseguiu comunicar para elas a intenção de Arthur? – perguntou Merlin

- Voce fez telepatia com uma delas não foi? – perguntou Mordred

- Menino esperto – respondeu Stalin se dirigindo a Mordred

- Mas para se praticar a telepatia os dois não tem que terem magia?- perguntou mordred

- Eu também sempre achei isso – concordou Merlin

- então você também tem magia? – Mordred perguntou e Merlin concordou

- Não se preocupe seu segredo esta bem guardado – Mordred tentou o tranquilizar

- Crianças voltando ao assunto original eu tenho vários anos de experiência no assunto, mas respondendo a pergunta de vocês para a maioria dos casos vocês estão certos mas como essa é a minha especialidade conseguir chegar num patamar acima – assim falando ele acelerou o passo para se juntar aos demais


End file.
